Futuristic Lover
by Stilinski007
Summary: Saffron Sinclair. Blunt, bitchy and broken. Stiles Stilinski. Annoying, awful and average. She hated him, he hated her. He would make a comment, she would retaliate back with harsh words. Back and forth it went until Saffron got reeled into McCall's web of lies. Forget trying to survive the Alpha, the bigger question on everyone's lips was who would kill each other first? Stiles/OC


"So... Can I get your number?"

How often had she heard that? Idiot guys wanting her number for nothing more than another hookup, that was all it was _all_ the time. Saffron Sinclair didn't exactly do the same person twice. Been there, done that, moving on. Should she become so bored and fed up with her normal life then yeah she would hook up with someone, it wasn't a crime but that didn't mean she wanted a relationship or anything in between. She was fine with one night stands. One night stands were straight to point and direct, not messy and complicated.

She pursed her lips as she swivelled around on the bed from slipping on her ankle boots, giving the guy a once over.

"No" she just shook her head, "once was plenty" and with that she stood up off the bed, flicking her mid length brown hair over her shoulder and adjusting her leather jacket, "I'll be seeing you"

"But wait... I thought we could... We could do this again sometime? Maybe take you to dinner-"

She interrupted him with a scoff, finding it funny how far some guys would go to get a little action, "honey, no" she shook her head in mock sympathy, "stop trying to get into my pants... Again"

He seemed a little crestfallen, his wide green eyes giving her a disappointed once over, "oh... So you're not interested in-"

"No" she repeated again, "I'm sure you're a nice guy, and you're pretty good in bed but I don't do this-" she flung her hand out between them, "-I just do the 'doing' part and that's about as far as I'm willing to go"

"Oh... Okay" he looked like a lost little puppy dog as he laid back against her headboard, "so I'll just let myself out then?"

"If you would, I'm already running late for school" she commented, picking up her leather bag just as his eyes widened considerably and he started spluttering.

"S-S-School?" He choked, "you're in school? But... But the college bar-"

" _Please_ , there's such a thing as fake ID's" she waved her hand at him, chuckling to herself as it looked like he had just swallowed a mouse, "relax random college guy"

"R-Relax? Oh my god... How old are you?"

"Sixteen" she shrugged and at that he jumped out the bed quicker than she had ever seen as he began throwing on his clothes in a rush, eyes wide and panicked.

"I won't tell if you won't" she smirked, whispering it sarcastically as he darted past her and down the stairs... Well that fixed that problem anyway.

She finished getting ready, slurped down a milkshake and locked up the empty house. Her mom worked in a bank and took regular trips across Europe and wherever else to do business where as her dad was in the army away for months at a time and only back for a few weeks per time. Suited her fine anyway.

The first day back at school was always hell. She would have to put up with well... _Everyone_.

"Well look who it is" and Saffron rolled her electric blue eyes as she locked up her car to come face to face with Jackson of all people... Another person she hated. Well she hated a lot of people, "I wasn't aware they still allowed floozies here"

Oh yeah... She should probably mention her and Jackson may have hooked up a while ago in the back of his car after his millionth break up with Lydia who he was, ironically, still with... Or back together with. _Whatever_.

"Ah Jacky, what a hypocrite you are" she patted his chest sarcastically with a roll of her eyes and not bothering to play into his game just brushed past him, leaving him standing there confused.

And this is why she hated school, or more specifically the people in it.

First period passed by surprisingly fine. Second wasn't that bad, no, it was third that was the killer. Why you ask? Why, well she'll tell you... Stiles Stilinski. Even the name alone made fire burn in her stomach. She didn't know exactly when they started to hate each other. Was it after she accidentally broke his nose with a fire extinguisher? Or was it when he stole her Turkey club sandwich? Or maybe it was when she broke his Luke Skywalker figurine by throwing it out the window? No one knew, not even them. It just sort of happened. One minute they were fine, her Scott and Stiles and the next there was war between them, bigger than world war three.

So yeah she hated him but that was fine because he hated her too. The poor person caught in the middle was Scott... As usual. She was friends with him, how could she not be? He was like a little dorky puppy but not Stilinski, she would rather drink acid than be forced into a friendship with Stiles Stilinski of all people.

Which is why when coach, who taught Econ, put her, Scott, Danny and Stilisnki in a group and sent them off to a small computing room to do 'proper research' as he said she really wanted to punch something, or someone, and that someone was Stilinski.

"This will be fun" Danny muttered sarcastically from beside her as they all trailed into the small room, "do you think you two can at least be civil to each other so we can get some work done?" He asked with a smile as they took their seats around the small round table.

Saffron scoffed, rolling her eyes, "I'm always civil"

" _You_? _Civil_?" Stilinski shot back with a distasteful quip in his voice, "that's like oil and water, the two just don't mix"

"Okay _scientist Stilinski_ , wasn't aware you had a PHD in that field"

"And here we go" Scott muttered, already knowing what was coming, "that lasted how long?"

"About ten seconds? That has got to be a record" Danny replied with a smile, "how have you two not killed each other yet?"

"I'm tempted" Saffron threw back, sending Stilinski a heated stare, "there is nothing more I would rather do than strangle that straggly giraffe neck of his"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" he commented with a roll of the eyes, starting to tap his fingers along the edge of the desk. She hated when he did that. She actually hated when he did anything, even breathe.

"At least I woke up with someone else in it" her voice was brittle and dry and slightly smug, "you're probably going to be a fifty year old virgin kipping on someone's couch with no hair and a beer belly"

"Do you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?" He shot back, "because all I'm hearing is blah blah squawk blah blah blah"

"No actually" she was confident with her replies, narrowing her eyes at him, "now stop talking to me before I'm tempted to shove these pencils in my ears"

"I'll help with that"

"Oh zip it Stilinski" she was beyond annoyed by now as Scott just merely sat back in his seat, shaking his head at them, "try using that big mouth of yours for something useful like oh, _I don't know_ , doing some actual work because it sure as hell isn't going to be doing much else"

"Where as yours has been God knows where" she pursed her lips angrily but felt a smirk appearing over them quickly when she realised she was getting under his skin, "what are you smirking at?"

"You" she retaliated as his lips twisted in disapproval, "you're so bitter it's unreal"

" _Bitter_? _Me_? _I'm bitter?_ " He exclaimed, waving his arms around before pointing a thumb at his chest, " **me**?"

"Yes you you insufferable ass" his eyes widened as she leaned forward towards him, her chin sticking out defiantly, "go find a dense blind girl to hook up with, maybe then you _might_ stand a chance with someone"

"You are a real bitch you know that?" He demanded, jaw clenched and back rigid, "I have never met anyone more aggressive, big headed or arrogant in my whole life"

"Thank you" she smiled widely before sending him a hateful glare, "now shut up"

"You guys are unbelievable" Scott muttered, still shaking his head at them, "you used to like each other... What happened?"

"He happened" Saffron muttered with a loud huff, "he won't stop talking, he eats with his mouth open and annoys the hell out of me"

"Well you annoy the hell out of me" Stiles retaliated loudly,"you think you're so great well guess what Sinclair? You're not, you're bossy and narcissistic and hot headed"

"Asshole" she sneered.

"Jerk"

"Seriously, stop" Danny interrupted and he actually chuckled, her friend chuckled, "the sexual tension is killing me over here" and Saffron shifted her glare from Stiles to Danny, narrowing her eyes as she kicked him under the table, successfully hitting his shin where as Stiles let out a noise caught between a scoff and a cough, his eyes going wide.

"Please, as if I'd be attracted to that _thing_ "

" _That thing_?" She asked with a sneer in her voice, "so mature Stilinski" her eyes rolled at that, "no wonder there's queues of girls lining up for a taste... Oh wait..." She smirked, knowing she got one up on him before looking over at Danny, "sexual tension my ass, I feel hate for him, nothing more"

"Okay" Danny smirked, "but I can see it and I'm rarely wrong"

"If he was the last guy on earth I wouldn't have sex with him, in fact if the whole human population depended on us having sex guess what? I still wouldn't touch him with a barge pole"

"Whose the mature one now?" Stiles deflected back, a smug sarcastic tone in his voice as she pulled a face at him, "and no matter how desperate you make me out to be you do nothing for me except bring to life eternal hatred"

"Oh for the love of god stop being so melodramatic" she huffed, too absorbed in this argument to take heed of Scott's exasperated look and Danny's amused one, "you're a guy, you would jump anyone's bones... Just like a damn dog"

"aw... Did I hurt your feelings?" Stiles mocked, his head falling to the side in that stupid cocky sarcastic manner, "because _surprise surprise_ miss narcissistic not everyone thinks you're gods gift to earth"

"Good, because talk about pressure, and don't pretend if you saw me naked you wouldn't gape like fish out of water" his eyebrows pinched together in annoyance as he gulped, "hell sometimes I stand in front of the mirror naked and think ' _damn'"_

"You're so vain it's unreal"

"No, liking my body isn't vain Stilinski... Now the guy last night _he_ liked my body... Uh, Jeffrey... No wait, Jeremy? Joshua?" She thought to herself, last night was a bit of a blur, "it began with a 'J', _that_ I know"

"You're wrong, some guys have self control and respect, clearly something that guy from ' _last night_ ' was missing"

She smelt a challenge on the horizon, a chance to make him bite his tongue and force him to take back his words. An eyebrow of his quirked up, like he was waiting for a response and as a few seconds ticked by a cocky smirk covered his face, like he thought he won this little debate. Not so fast Stilinski.

"So just for clarification, you, a virgin, a sexually frustrated Virgin, wouldn't take the opportunity should it present itself to stare at me if I was naked even though I, _presumably_ , repulse you?"

"I know this may come as a shock to you but no, in fact the thought makes me shudder"

We'll soon see Saffron thought with a laugh in her head, a smug playful smirk covering her face as she suddenly shrugged off her cropped leather jacket, shaking it off her body much to everyone's confusion.

"Saffy what are you- _oh_ " Danny said, covering up his confusion with a knowing laugh, shaking his head as she suddenly pulled off her striped tank top as the two boys in front of her gaped, one more so.

She could never be a stick thin model but she was thin-curvy, slender even but knew, now this wasn't narcissistic as Stilinski would say, she could like her body and feel comfortable in it, she knew she had a decent figure. And let's just say her best assets had never let her down before.

"Do I still repulse you?" She asked smugly, lips quirking up in amusement as Scott, as politely as ever, looked away, a hand covering his eyes but Stilinski was the one that stared, and stared was putting it lightly. His brown eyes widened as they settled on her chest like he had never seen someone in a bra before... Mind you it was a pretty nice bra, black frilly with pink lace that supported her assets nicely. She had always been quite proud of them actually. She was flat chested until she fourteen, forced to change in front of all the other girls that had boobs and wired bras but _bam,_ as soon as her fourteenth birthday passed there they were, like two miracles attached to her chest. Girls envied them, guys drooled over them... Kind of like what Stilinski was doing now.

Okay so maybe not drooling but he was definitely amazed if the continuos staring was anything to go by. He gulped, Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he soaked in her cleavage like a dog on heat, jaw slowly getting closer to the floor.

At least until Scott smacked his arm and he jumped, beginning to blush like mad, his cheeks turning blotchy.

"Point proven" she sing songed, leaning forward in her chair, "either you just contributed to my idea that every guy is just a dirty sex craving dog-" Danny coughed deliberately, an eyebrow cocking, "except you Danno, or I'm not so repulsive after all... What's it to be Stilisnki?"

He gulped again, eyes deliberately landing on her face even though he was probably itching to look down, to get a peak, but he had a bit more self control than Saffron gave him credit for.

"Uh... I didn't, you weren't, I was just surprised is all" he made up, shaking his head, "I'm not... You still do nothing for me Sinclair"

"So you're a dirty dog then?"

"Wha- no" he claimed, shaking his head, "stop classifying all men together"

"Then stop looking at my boobs" because occasionally he would allow his eyes to glance down before popping back up, his cheeks turning even more red.

"Well what do you expect?" He exclaimed, voice loud and panicked, "you take off your top and except people not to see them? They're right _there_ " he threw his arm out wildly, "they're kind of hard not to miss"

She hummed back in response, knowing how she could make him even more flustered, "you just proved my point Stilinski"

"I didn't prove anyone's point, stop lying" he shot back, "the fact of the matter is you just hate the idea that someone isn't attracted to you which in case you didn't pick up on, is _me_ " he thumbed his chest, shaking his head at her, "admit defeat Sinclair"

"Never" she vowed, standing up suddenly as he watched her with surprise, his eyes widening as they fell on her toned torso and fair smooth skin, gulping back whatever reaction he wanted to have - he really wanted to win this little debate huh? Then she would just have to up her game.

"W-what are you-what are you doing?" He seemed panicked as he skittered back in his chair, as if she was some disease infested carrier as Danny chuckled and Scott just shook his head, face palming himself. Or maybe because he was a hormonal teenage boy and couldn't control certain parts of himself, maybe that too.

"Proving a point and winning" she smirked, grabbing his shoulders in a firm grip as she threw her leg over his waist, straddling his lap and deliberately twisting her hips as she settled herself down just to annoy him... Or please him, that as well.

"Let's see how long it takes you to prove me right" she chuckled, "considering I'm just _so_ repulsive and all" and she watched in satisfaction as he went pale, his cheeks darkening even more as he bit his bottom lip firmly, closing his eyes like it was some sort of defence... A crappy defence at that.

"Saffy... Oh my gosh" she heard Danny laugh, "you hate him yet you're grinding on him, in what world does that make sense?"

"I'm not grinding on him yet" she corrected as Stiles kept his eyes shut, breathing heavily, "and I'm competitive" she pressed her chest against Stiles' as he sucked in a big breath of air, whole face screwing up in concentration, "anything you want to say Stilinski? That is if you can speak"

"You're a horrible horrible _horrible_ person" he managed to get out, finally opening one eye and peaking out cautiously, his hands awkwardly up in the air like he didn't know where to put them, "you're like one of those people that torture animals for fun"

She just smirked, unfazed, "I know, I'm just _so_ horrible" she shook her head, dark brown hair tumbling down around her shoulders, "I mean _really_ horrible, I'm basically giving you a lap dance, I'm all about giving back to the community"

"You cheated" he claimed, narrowing the one eye he had open, "this is cheating, you're a cheater using dirty tactics"

She pressed her chest against his more firmly as he jumped underneath her, getting more and more flustered, "I'm using my skills to get a confession, much like your dad"

"I don't think my dad goes around sitting on people's laps" his voice was weak and high pitched as he gulped again, "oh god..." And he said it so quietly she could barely hear it, but she still heard it and that to her was about the best confession she was going to get.

"Hmmmm... Looks like I win" she smirked, tilting her hips forward so she grazed across him as she stood up, laughing as he squirmed and looked around in mortification, his mouth opening like he was about to protest, "oh don't be a sore loser Stilisnki"

"You are _unbelievable_ " he exclaimed and Saffron didn't fail to notice the build up of perspiration on his forehead and how flushed his cheeks were, "there is something seriously wrong in your head"

"Maybe" she smirked, slinging her tank back on as she threw him a dirty look, "now i mean it Stilinski stop talking to me, if I have to hear your annoying voice for one more minute I may be tempted to jump out the window, got it?"

"I really really hate you" he shook his head at her, narrowing his eyes, "you are the epitome of all things wrong with the world"

"That's a long word, did you have to write that down?"

"You are... _Urgh_ " he let out a loud frustrated noise, raising his hands in the air like he was wanting to grab handfuls of his non existent hair, "I hate you"

"I think we've established that Stilinski" she rolled her eyes, taking her seat back next to Danny, "we've hated each other since sixth grade, don't you have anymore new material to come up with instead of 'I hate you'? So bland"

"Screw you" he shook his head, face pinched with anger.

"You wish" she taunted, unable to stop the smile spreading over her face. She utterly hated Stiles Stilinski with every fibre of her being... He was jittery and spaztic, loud and annoying and had the type of face she just wanted to punch.

Stiles Stilinski was the bane of her entire existence and nothing could change that... Nothing.

 **Authors note) I came up with this and had to test it out to see if people would like to see more. I like the idea of seeing their relationship progress from hate into something more. So pretty please with a cheerio on top let me know if I should write more and what you like so I can update lots, thank you.**


End file.
